User talk:Jspyster1
Archives */Archive 1/ Chapter 11 Jspyster1, would you kindly ''tell me the date of which you expect the next chapter of your fine story is posted? Also, could you inform me of the time gap between DE and it's sequel? Because if it's 80 years like Fallout it's going to cause some problems with You See Ed.(the official title of the epilouge) Speaking of which, chapter one is finished. Although I didn't really add detail because it's likely I'm going to rewrite it anyway so might as well not waste the time. (notice the emphasis on "Would you kindly" Gee I wonder what hidden meaning the phrase holds.) Can you write Ederdale? It's when Eddy,Ed and Marie are trapped in a state named New Ederdale and get swept by a river which leads to Peach Creek. Your friend, Spazman467 Subject Unfound Jspy, you need to read this from start to finish. ''Then leave a review, "WTF?" moment ensured or your Denarius back! I tried this before on Agent and he couldn't do it, can you? I dare you, I double-dog dare. (insert rediculously long name for a dare here) P.S. Did you get a reply from Evil now? I gave you permission to mention me. I saw your review and I just fell to the floor laughing so hard my lungs caved in. That was a genuine "WTF?" moment indeed, as blasphemous as it was to the Eds. The crossover can indeed work if written well enough and its not too feminine. just not in the way it was featured in that fic. That was just appalling. New episodes check out my new episodes on Season Seven. Spazman467 Edited in by C/D "F*ck all you weaboo furf*gs. Y*ff in hell. He*l Saiyan Hitler." Specific letters were bolded in the Prologue part of the article. With my keen eye, I was able to point the message out. Just thought I'd take this issue up with you. P.S. I have a feeling unregistered users might cause a deluge of misinformation in the article very soon due to hating the series and believing that non-Wikipedia sites are more like Encyclopedia Dramatica. If it happens I'll be sure to talk to the Admins again. P.S.S. I will have undone the edits by the time you read this. Therefore, I have produced anedited screencapture , just as before. P.S.S.S. May want to check the comments section as well. SSJ7G 04:26, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 2 of You See Ed It's finished, at least the abridged version. Instead of sending to you via PM like last time, I will use the far more efficient DocX feature. However, there needs to be a mutual connection if I'm to send you the chapter. Do so, and send your review via PM. Yeah, I never used it either. All I can suggest is log in to your account, look for the tab, and click the guide. What's up? WHAT'S UP? :D Hey. This is Stephen"Zap", Zap for short. I have just one request: Edit the "Banned" template over at this wiki to sound more user-friendly. Please respond ASAP and I enjoy talking to you. ZapSpit it out! 12:52, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I was wondering, what advice would you give to an individual who wishes to become an admin on this sight? I was just curious to see if you had any helpful tips. Terribith0997 22:38, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Terribith0997 Hi, this is Pikachu Mason. Thanks for the warm welcome. I need help on making my new series; Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edmon. It's supposed to be mainly science fiction, but I might have to add more to that. So, do you have any suggestions. Question What do I have to do to become an admin on this wiki? I'm curious to know? Casimus Prime 00:00, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Why are saying bad things about my pages? Re: Re: Adminship Thanks for the intel. I just had a wierd feeling you or somebody else was going to tell me I am now an admin. BTW, Why can't you post comments if you aren't logged in? Something about vandalism? Chapter 3 of You See Ed You know what to do. Did you get the DocX yet? According to its status you recieved and opened it, but you still have yet to review. In case you were wondering, that was one of the things you were supposed to know and perform. Delete Season Seven, I am redoing it all over again! Spazman467 CH13 Oh, hey did you hear about the one guy who made a story about Eddy heading into the post-nuclear wastes? I just wanted him to know I have my own story which takes place after his own involving Ed going on a journey. The thing is, because I want him to consider it somewhat canon, he has to finish his story soon for me to correct my own. Which I will then release it shortly afterward. I just stopped by because you seem to know him, and I wanted you to spread the word that the sooner Chapter 13 (along with the rest of his story) comes, the better. You may have to get him off his lazy butt and work on the chapter instead of playing Red Dead Redemption all day. Oh, and tell him that I indeed went there. Meets the Geth review It seems I'm starting to beg, but could you give a review for The Day When Kevin Meets the Geth? Seeing how it's my sequel to Meets a Sith, and also my first attempt at a first-person POV. I'd appreciate a second opinion, thanks. I Messed Up Bigtime. As evidenced by the recent switch of the Banned category, I noticed that an unregistered user added said category to all our banned users, and unintentionally reverted the edits. Only when I was done did I realize on what happened. As a result I just undid quite some work, and am guilty of the deed. I didn't bother checking the recent changes before proceeding, and because of that I screwed up big time and thus have to do the hassle of fixing it. I... I fear I may be reprimanded because of this and I understand, or I'm overreacting. Either way, I fouled up. Nevertheless I'll try in undoing the damage. Why are you talking bad about my fan made pages. Please tell me why? Coming Soon: Chapter Four of You See Ed "I can't wait for the next- Oh yeah... There isn't a next chapter. :(" You are probably wondering why I'm willing to present you such an installment. As I stated before, chapter three was only half complete when I sent it to you because I was too lazy to finish it and thought it would be sufficient. However, I planned to introduce some of the backstory and how Lumpy would get to Vault 13 in the latter half of said chapter. So I will send you chapter four,(which is actually the second half of three) when it's done. On the grounds of that you will have an idea of what I plan to do. That way not only that I won't have to rewrite You See Eds backstory too much, ''but you get one last sneak peak. Thats it though, to get more chapters out of me, you '''have' to finish DE. Preferably, the sooner the better. There are just a question though, somewhere between Hiroshima and 1961, the Fallout timeline split from ours. When did the Eds timeline split? Oops, forgot to log on, didn't notice that until now. unblock me can you unblocked me? so i can make my own ed edd n eddy fanon story? Help Hello Jysp, I'll ask you a question. You see your Desolation Ed is starting to suck. Especially how you keep on make negative comments on every story you make. So I'll make you suffer. Desolation Ed is dead. You did good with the Ed Edd Eddy n Edna wiki. I was wondering if you could help me make a wiki. I wanted to create a Wiki about the story "Poke Ed Star Z", could you help me? Thanks. 14:06, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Protect my pages Hello, Jspyster, is it possible to have some kind of protection on all the pages I've started so that only I''' can edit them. I'm getting really sick and tired of discovering these idiotic, childish edits done by others months after I last updated or started a page, and I'm not able to keep up undoing them. '''Ananasz 15:12, December 28, 2011 (UTC) meet me at the chat come talk to me at the chat we can have our first met hey nice to meet you Jaspyster my name is cillian darcy Plagiarism How do you know he's copied the ideas? :O Do you think... Do you think i can become an admin someday? BulkPrime BulkPrime Travis Penniall Deletion I will recreate that page but please don't block me or anything. I know you deleted it because you thought it was a superstub and did not have enough information on it. I will recreate the page when more info has been revealed about him. The reason I didn't put that much information about him is because I didn't want to spoil the movie for the members. Travisplatypus 01:15, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I'm a type of user that makes the page for my character and movie/episode early and then I write it and when I finish. Then I'll post it on internet and after two days or so I'll edit the character and put in the information about him now that the movie has been released. I always create a movie and then start a series based on the movie! By the way, does this mean I can recreate the page now or should I wait until the movie comes out? Travisplatypus 04:46, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Help can you please tell me how to make the 'not free to edit' template, one of my stories almost got vandilised by a random contributer BulkPrime 21:27, February 15, 2012 (UTC) hi Jspyster1 Can you tell when ed ed n eddy highschool episodes are going to begin? Thanks